the last legend,naruto ignoured fanfic
by Naga Kipz Toto LK
Summary: Naruto parents are alive and he a sister and he is neglected by his family...and there is a young man name ken huzuka he is immortal he will train naruto... kiss kiss nii-san...naruXsasuXnaruXnatsumiXnaruXherem...
1. Chapter 1 (10-25 00:49:06)

**In this story their will be new characters and jutsus and in this story Ken huzuka will be the strongest shinobi and Naruto parents will be alive and he will also have a younger sister.Ken will be immortal and he will train naruto.And if you dont want to read it then dont read it im not forcing you, so stop complaining and if you have questions then you can asked me and if you can help me then i would be happy for your help.** **This story will be sasuXnaruXnaruXherem** [ **A.N: Sasuke will have an elder sister who is 3 years older then him.** ]

 **\--I dont own Naruto--**

"Normal speeches."

'Thoughts.'

 **"Demon/Summon talking."**

 **"Jetsu"**

 **'Demon/summon thoughts.'**

 **[Author Note.]**

 **(Chapter 1)**

There was a young boy walking across the street it was late 9 O'clock in the night ,he was late after playing in the park and roaming around.When he reached his house he saw that the Namikaze - Uzumaki compound gate was closed he knew that this would happen,everytime his parents would ignoured him always watching after his younger sister and forgeting about him.

He knew that their was no where to go and sleep he wished that he was just dead.

There was a young girl walking on the street she was 5 years old and she was an Uchiha her name was Uchiha Satsuki and she was late after visiting her friends and some family members who aren't Uchiha's she knew that her parent are going to be angry at her for being late so she was running the she saw a boy "watched out."she screem but it was too late she bumped into the boy.

"Sorry!"she apologize for bumping into him."I was late and i was in a hurry so... please forgive me".

"Dont worry, after all this is also my false too i wasn't looking where i was going so... im also sorry."the boy too apologize.

"But by the way what are you doing this late at night."

"I went to my friend house and some relatives who aren't Uchihas so i was late anyway what are also doing this late a night."she questioned him.

Then his face became emotional dont know what to say but he told the truth "I dont know why my parents ignoured me and they always pays attention to my younger sister and they always closed the gate when im always late not letting me enter a-and..." he paused dont know what to say after that.

"Ohh! i feel sorry for you."she said feeling pity for him."You can come to my house my mother wont say anything instead she will be happy."she answered to him allowing him to say in her home.

His eyes windened "R-really... w-will she let me in, then what about your father will he let me in too."he asked.

"Dont worry now lets go and explained to my mother and get you some food."she replied holding his hand and pulling him to Uchiha compound.

 **\--EARLY IN THE MORNING,IN KONOHA GATE--**

A young man was walking near the gate of konoha coming nearer and narer to the gate whe he reached he was stop by the gaurd.

"Halt! state you name and business."asked the chunin who was gaurding the gate.

"Im just a traveler who is just passing by, i just need some rest so i came here." answered the man.

"And your name".

"Ohh! my name is Ken Huzuka."

 **\--WITH NARUTO--**

"Good morning Naruto."wished an woman in the kitchen.

"Good morning Mikoto-san."he wished back to the woman.

"Can you go and wake Satsuki for me please."request the woman.

"No problem",and he ran up to Satsuki room to wake her up.

 **\--HOKAGE TOWER--**

"Their is someone who wish to talk with you Minato-kun."Kushina said entering the room.Kushina was 28 years old but she look like 20 years old,she was the secretary of hokage/Minato.

"Ok! let him/her in."replied the hokage,and kushina walk out letting the young man to enter.

"Hallo,hokage-sama its nice to meet you."wished Ken with a smiling face.

"Nice to meet you too."replied the hokage."What is you name and where are you from."asked the hokage.

"My name is Ken Huzuka and i came from the Kimidori village which has been destroyed many years ago so i dont have anything much to do so i travel."answer Ken.

"Ohh, sorry about your village, what do you need from the village."replied the hokage with a suspicious face.

"Oh! i want your permission to let me stay in this village for sometime i need a rest, i mean after the long travel im tired."replied Ken.

"Ohh! so then to you want to stay here."question the hokage...?

"Yap."replied Ken with a smiling face.

"Okey."answer minato."If you want a rest then you can stay, you can also stay as much as want".

"Thank you hokage-sama."he bowed down."And hokage-sama if you have a mission like A-rank or S-rank you can get help from me because im short on money... ok then i will take my leave."and he open the door and walked off.

"I liked something about that guy dont you think... Kakashi".

"Hai! Minato-sensei."

 _ **"Thanks to all the readers for reading my story,i got this idea aa years ago but i didnt have time to write it but this time i wrote it.I updated this story 2 times because it was not comfortable to read it and and some complained about the grammer so i just have to updated it.Yes, i know it myself that my grammer sucked i parely pass my grammer in the exams and yeah im only 13 years old and ya know i like reading stories and wanted to write some.Okey then if you like my story or not, just review and once again thank you".**_

 _ **"REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2 (10-25 00:49:43)

**Yo! Im back with chapter2.I hope you like it and yeah it had been a long time seens i wrote chapter1 but im done now with chapter2.HAVE F** **UN**

 **Age:**

 **Naruto-5**

 **Itachi-5**

 **Satsuki-5**

 **Natsumi-1**

 **Sasuke-1**

 **Minato-26**

 **Kushina-26**

 **\--I dont own Naruto--(but the story)**

"Normal speeches."

'Thoughts.'

 **"Demon/Summon talking."**

 **'Demon/Summon thoughts.'**

 **"Jetsu"**

 **[Author note.]**

 **(Chapter 2)**

There was a young girl and boy playing in the park with sands, building a sand castle.

Suddenly the sand castle was destroyed by a naughty boy."Hey! why did you do that it took man hour to build it."shouted a fustrated Naruto.

"Hey guys! looked over here this kid is trying to scared me."all the 3 kids laughed naruto try to punch him but the leader block his fist."Dont try to even punching me kid or i will make you bleed."said the leader.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and im not scared of anyone."shouted naruto trying punch him again but the leader block his punch and the leader punched Naruto making him bleed from the nose.And the boy walked away.

Satsuki run towards Naruto to see weather he is alright or not."Are you alright Naru-kun."asked Satsuki feeling worried.

"Im find Satsuki-chan its just a nosebleed dont worry i will be alright soon."replied Naruto rubbing off the blood from his nose.

"Dont say you're find when someone punch you making your nosebleed."replied the fustrated Satsuki."Now come i will take you to kaa-san maybe he can help you."said Satsuki taking Naruto to her mom.

 **\--Somewhere in Konoha--**

"What 20,000 ryo, that is very costly."shouted the shocking man making everyone look at him.

"Sir! tell me if you are going to buy or leave."question the iron smith.

"Is their something special about that sword."pointing at the sword that he was going to buy.The iron smith noded.

"Yes! this sword is century old, it was made by an samurai between the war century ago and i also perfected it making the user to let his/her chakra flow into it and this sword was passed down from my family members and i dont have any family so i was thinking to sale it."answer the iron smith.

"That nothing special about it."he replied lazyly.

"And you can seal some of your chakra letting you use for later when you are out of chakra."answer again the smith.

"Okey! i will buy it."answer the young man giving his 20,000 ryo away to the smith wanted to cry but he controled it not to let his tears fall.

"What is your name young man."question the smith.

"Well my name is Ken Huzuka."making the iron smith noded his head up and down.

"Huzuka i think i heard a clan like that before."answer the smith.

"Okey than bye bye, i still need to do some shopping for tonights dinner."Ken walked away after waving his hand to the smith.He also took the sword an seal it away, he dont need the sword but he was searching for a student so that he could train him/her.

 **\--Back with Naruto--**

'What was all that about argueing simply.'thinking himself.

 **Flashback**

"Naru-chan are feeling alright now."asked the woman.

"Yes Mikoto-obaasan."replied Naruto.

"Were you trying to be strong near Satsu-chan."asked the woman who is now identified as Mikoto grinning."Do you like her Naruto."asked Mikoto.

Naruto blushed little "No that guys destroyed my sand castle so i argue with them, thats all."replied Naruto blushing a little.

"Dont lie Naruto."replied Mikoto narowing her eyes at him."Dont worry when you grow up i will make you marry Satsu-chan... okey!"

 **Flashback end**

When he was lost in his thought he bumped into a man.

"Hey kid! watch where you are walking... i nearly drop my things that i brought if not than i will have make you buyed."he whispered the last word so that only he can hear.

"Ehh! Sorry i was lost in my thought."

Naruto replied to the man who was tall around 6'2 he has a brown hair[ **A.N:His hairstyle is same as Zabuza hairstyle, dont forget it**.]and his eyes were brown same as his hair and he was wearing a dark blue Anbu pants and a long sleeves jaket and inside the jaket he was wearing a light blue T-shirt and he have a large and weird katana on his back and he was carrying some cup ramen and some vegetables for his dinner and fishes.

"What were you thinking, were you thinking of some... girl or."the man asked grinning at the boy who was shouting at him."No way im a pervert, i was just thinking about before." shouted Naruto his face was red.

"Then why are you blushing."asked the man again.

"Because you said...-"he was cut out went the man intrupted "Ok ok i get it, now tell me what is youe name kid."asked the man.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and im going to be the strongest shinobi dattabayo!"yelled the blond boy with a foxy grin fogetting about what happen before."And what is your name mister."asked Naruto.

"Well my name is Ken.Ken Huzuka."replied the man now identified Ken.

"Ohh!"exclaim Naruto.

"Want to come to my house Naruto..." He asked to the blond kid.

"Thank you but i have to-" he was cut off when the brown hair man pull him and allow him to carry some vegetables.

"Lets go Uzumaki-san!"exclaimed the man and started to walked.

 **\--15 mins later--**

"Can we rest i'm very tired, you said that your home was near."Naruto asked who was sweating like anything.

"How are you going to be a strong if you are sweating after walking just for a mins."Ken told who was carrying vegetables and ramen for the dinner.

"Yeah but, im still a kid ypu should know that."replied the blond kid.

"We finally reach."Ken said.

' _finally_.Naruto thought breathing heavely.

 **\--5 mins later--**

"Here is your ramen! you told me you like ramen right, so i thought you will like to eat it while i drink my tea."Ken said handing the ramen to Naruto.

"Thank you Ken-nii."thank the blond.

 **F** **lashback 12 mins ago--**

"So Naruto what kind of food do you like."asked Ken.

"I like ramen ttebane." Naruto replied.

"So you like ramen huh!" said Ken smiling at the young blond."So Naruto, why do you want to be the strongest shinobi anything special about it."he asked.

 **Flackblack end**

"Okey if you want to be a shinobi i can train you."said the brown hair man with a cute smiling face.

"REALLY ARE YOU GOING TO TRAIN ME."Shouted the blond kid can say whether he was happy shock or etc.

"Relaxed kid! i just said if you want t-"he was cut out when the blond scream."Pleasepleaseplease! Please train me Ken-nii."

"Okey cheese i will train you just relaxed, meet me here tomarrow at 7 O'clock ok, now go home before your parent get mad its already 4:18 pm."

"Okey! bye Ken-nii, good night."then he waved off.

"Now he is gone, now i dont have any problem reading my book."he graped a book from under his bed and started reading the orange book and starting to giggled.

 **\--With Naruto--**

"I'm home." Naruto shouted.

But no one answered so he walked up to his room, but stop when he heard voices from outside.He walk to the dood that lead to outside.He saw his parents playing with 1 year old Natsumi, he saw them laughing and smiling, he also wanted to join them but they never see him they just ignoured him.

'When will they realise.'Naruto thought and walk to his room.

[ **A** **:N Cheese that was long then chapter 1.How was it?? did it go good or did it go bad, i was wondering about the coupled whom will i paired Naruto with.Yeah i know its NarutoXSatsuki but im going to paired with some more so.And can someone give me some ideas, and yeah i will start some romance after Naruto reach 15 years old. Okey then ja ne.** ]

 **Pairing;**

 **1-Konan**

 **2-Sakura**

 **3-Ino**

 **4-Mei**

 **5-Temari**

 **6-Tayuya**

 **7-Natsumi(Naruto younger sister)**

 **8-Izumi(fem Itachi or not)**

 **9-** **Herem(your choice).**

 **Vote! And! REVIEW.**


	3. chapter 3 (12-11 08:01:28)

"Normal speches."

'Thoughts.'

" **Demon/Summon talking**."

' **Demon/Summon thoughts**.'

" **Jetsu**!"

[ **Author notes**.]

(Chapter-3)

KNOCK..KNOCK*

KnoCK*

"Wait im coming."

"Naruto what are you doing this early in the morning."Ken asked surprised by the blond this early in his door.

"Ken-sensei didnt you told me to come at 7 O'clock in the morning..."he pause taking a breath "...You said you will train me yesterday."Naruto stated.

"Hn. Did i really said that."

"Yap."

"Really."

"YES."

"Ok ok! You win... do you know any training ground so that you can train."Ken surrender.

"Yes... fast sensei."Naruto reminded his frist/new sensei.

 **Training ground...**

"Now try to relaxed...try to feel the nature around and dont fresh your mind dont think of anything..."Ken ttold Naruto who was in a meditation position"...focused only on your breathing."he repeated.

"Ken-sensei somehow i can feel something warm inside me."Naruto answer.

"Yes! Thats what we're trying to do... just stay still."Ken answer back to Naruto.

 **10** **mins later...**

"SENSEI."Naruto shouted happily.

"Can you show me."Ken asked who was standing on the top of a tree branch.

"Sensei can i do the cool jutsus that a ninja do now."Naruto asked who was smiling happily.

"First you have to show me Naruto."Ken told Naruto who was grining wildly.

"Okey Sensei!"Naruto answer sitting in a meditation position and a small blue spiral began to form around his body.

"Ok...now will to the tree walking."Ken said to the grining blond.

"Huh."Naruto replied questionly.

"Naruto! Tree walking is a basic to make your chakra control better."Ken answer the blond.

"Ok! So how do i do it."The blond asked the browned eyed sensei.

"Its simple! but at the same time its hard."The brown hair sensei answer to Naruto who look to be full of question "You just need to put a chakra on you leg thats all but remember... too much chakra and you will burst and less chakra then you will fall so you have to put not less or not too much chakras ok..."he paused waiting for any question Naruto looks like he was out of question so he repeated again "5 hours later you can take rest and then you can contuinue tomarrow if you failed to do it in 5 hours but if you somehow managed to do it then you can just knock on my door...ok then ja ne."Naruto was going asked something but Ken Sunshined leaving him alone in the training ground.

 **With Ken...**

He was walking on a market...again.He loved apple ohh kami he wanted to eat/buy some apple so he was walking on the market and he so a familiar white hair man who was trying to talk to some woman but gets rejected.

Then Ken walks up to him getting his attention "Hey Jairiya! Still the same perverted i see."he said to the man who was now known as Jairiya.

Jairiya turned and got his attention now he was standing near the person who was kidnapped or say he was seal away "K-Ken!"he shudered out of surprised.

"Yap! thats me."he replied with a smiling face.

"H-how did you escaped! How are you...you look the same."Jairiya sweatdropped at his own Words.

"Well im good.Well i look same because im immortal."Ken replied."So how are you."Ken asked.

"Well im fine! well how did you came inside Konoha."The white prevert asked.

"Well i just have to tell my names and go to hokage and answered some question thats all... well if you say then its simple and easy to get in."He answered the prevert question.

"Then i assumed you met the hokage already."Ken nodded."Well then...so now i dont have anything to say so i will talk to you later now i have to go to some research, ok then Ja ne."The he Sunshined away.

'Always the same prevert Jairiya, if i think then his parent might also be a prevert or something.'Ken thought and walked away to buy his precious

apple.

 **With Naruto 5hours later...**

'*sigh*i think i will do it tomarrow...for now i need a rest.'Naruto thought walking away from the training ground.

Then he stop on his track sunddenly he heard a noise...like someone also training.He walked side of the training ground and so Itachi trowning sone kunai Naruto thought that Itachi might be improving in trowning kunai the he try to let him know of his apprences by appearing before him.

"Hey Itachi! I see that you are training."Naruto shouted looking at the panting Itachi in front of him.

"*Pant*Ohh! Naruto its you, yeah i was just training."He told Naruto.

"Itachi! How is Satsuki and Sasuke doing."Naruto asked.

"Yeah they are very well."he pause and replied again."Hey Naruto! Are you going to join the academy."Itachi asked.

"Maybe... I will try to ask my parents."Naruto replied keeping his head down.

"Lets go to my house i think Kaa-chan made some Launch you can also have it...Why dont you also have a dinner with us."Itachi told Naruto.

"Okey,"Naruto replied and strart to walk to the Uchiha district.

 **10mins later...**

"Hello Naru-chan you got me by surprised why dont you come in."A woman said to Naruto.The woman has a nice and silky smooth raven hairs that reach till his back and she had a beautiful red eyes and has a white apron tied around her.

"Hello Oba-chan! Its nice to see you."Naruto replied with a bow.

"Hey Kaa-chan! Can Naruto have dinner with us."Itachi asked at his mother.

"Why not! you can come anytime and have a dinner with us."The red eye woman replied.

"Thank you Mikoto-obachan."Naruto said to the woman now known as Mikoto.

"Come in you can go and play with Satsuki i think she is in her room with Sasuke."Mikoto said smiling ay the young kids infront of her.

"Ok Obachan/Kaachan."Naruto and Itachi replied together.

 **Inside Satsuki's room...**

Knock*

"Yo!"Naruto greeted with a grin.

"Naruto!"Satsuki scream and jump on Naruto.

"How are you Satsuki?!"Naruto asked to the raven hair girl.

"Well im fine, so what brought you here."Satsuki asked.

"Well me and Itachi came together but he went to the kitchen."Naruto replied."So where is Sasuke?"Naruto asked.

"Ohh! He is there on my bed."Satsuki pointed to where Sasuke was.

"Ohh!"Naruto exclaimed Walking towards Sasuke."Hey Sasuke! How are you."Naruto asked to the baby.

Sasuke just look at him.

 **End chapter**


	4. Chapter 3

"Normal speches."

'Thoughts.'

" **Demon/Summon talking**."

' **Demon/Summon thoughts**.'

" **Jetsu**!"

[ **Author notes**.]

(Chapter-3)

KNOCK..KNOCK*

KnoCK*

"Wait im coming."

"Naruto what are you doing this early in the morning."Ken asked surprised by the blond this early in his door.

"Ken-sensei didnt you told me to come at 7 O'clock in the morning..."he pause taking a breath "...You said you will train me yesterday."Naruto stated.

"Hn. Did i really said that."

"Yap."

"Really."

"YES."

"Ok ok! You win... do you know any training ground so that you can train."Ken surrender.

"Yes... fast sensei."Naruto reminded his frist/new sensei.

 **Training ground...**

"Now try to relaxed...try to feel the nature around and dont fresh your mind dont think of anything..."Ken ttold Naruto who was in a meditation position"...focused only on your breathing."he repeated.

"Ken-sensei somehow i can feel something warm inside me."Naruto answer.

"Yes! Thats what we're trying to do... just stay still."Ken answer back to Naruto.

 **30mins later...**

"SENSEI."Naruto shouted happily.

"What is it Naruto did you feel it...the warmness."Ken asked who was standing on the top of a tree branch.

"Sensei can i do the cool jutsus that a ninja do now."Naruto asked who was smiling happily.

"First you have to answer my questions Naruto."Ken told Naruto who was grining wildly.

"Yes!"he answer.

"Ok...now will to the tree walking."Ken said to the grining blond.

"Huh."Naruto replied questionly.

"Naruto! Tree walking is a basic to make your chakra control better."Ken answer the blond.

"Ok! So how do i do it."The blond asked the browned eyed sensei.

"Its simple! but its hard."The brown hair sensei answer to Naruto who look to be full of question "You just need to put a chakra on you leg thats all but remember... too much chakra and you will burst and less chakra then you will fall so you have to put not less or not too much chakras ok..."he paused waiting for any question Naruto looks like he was out of question so he repeated again "5 hours later you can take rest and then you can contuinue tomarrow if you failed to do it in 5 hours but if you somehow managed to do it then you can just knock on my door...ok the bye bye."Naruto was going asked something but Ken Sunshined leaving him alone in the training ground.

 **With Ken...**

He was walking on a market...again.He loved apple ohh kami he wanted to eat/buy some apple so he was walking on the market and he so a familiar white hair man who was trying to talk to some woman but gets rejected.

Then Ken walks up to him getting his attention "Hey Jairiya! Still the same perverted i see."he said to the man who was now known as Jairiya.

Jairiya turned and got his attention now he was standing near the person who was kidnapped or say he was seal away "K-Ken!"he shudered out of surprised.

"Yap! thats me."he replied with a smiling face.

"H-how did you escaped! How are you...you look the same."Jairiya sweatdropped at his own Words.

"Well im good.Well i look same because im immortal."Ken replied."So how are you."Ken asked.

"Well im fine! well how did you came inside Konoha."The white prevert asked.

"Well i just have to tell my names and go to hokage and answered some question thats all... well if you say then its simple and easy to get in."He answered the prevert question.

"Then i assumed you met the hokage already."Ken nodded."Well then...so now i dont have anything to say so i will talk to you later now i have to go to some research, ok then Ja ne."The he Sunshined away.

'Always the same prevert Jairiya, if i think then his parent might also be a prevert or something.'Ken thought and walked away to buy his precious

apple.

 **With Naruto 5hours later...**

'*sigh*i think i will do it tomarrow...for now i need a rest.'Naruto thought walking away from the training ground.

Then he stop on his track sunddenly he heard a noise...like someone also training.He walked side of the training ground and so Itachi trowning sone kunai Naruto thought that Itachi might be improving in trowning kunai the he try to let him know of his apprences by appearing before him.

"Hey Itachi! I see that you are training."Naruto shouted looking at the panting Itachi in front of him.

"*Pant*Ohh! Naruto its you, yeah i was just training."He told Naruto.

"Itachi! How is Satsuki and Sasuke doing."Naruto asked.

"Yeah they are very well."he pause and replied again."Hey Naruto! Are you going to join the academy."Itachi asked.

"Maybe... I will try to ask my parents."Naruto replied keeping his head down.

"Lets go to my house i think Kaa-chan made some Launch you can also have it...Why dont you also have a dinner with us."Itachi told Naruto.

"Okey,"Naruto replied and strart to walk to the Uchiha district.

 **10mins later...**

"Hello Naru-chan you got me by surprised why dont you come in."A woman said to Naruto.The woman has a nice and silky smooth raven hairs that reach till his back and she had a beautiful red eyes and has a white apron tied around her.

"Hello Oba-chan! Its nice to see you."Naruto replied with a bow.

"Hey Kaa-chan! Can Naruto have dinner with us."Itachi asked at his mother.

"Why not! you can come anytime and have a dinner with us."The red eye woman replied.

"Thank you Mikoto-obachan."Naruto said to the woman now known as Mikoto.

"Come in you can go and play with Satsuki i think she is in her room with Sasuke."Mikoto said smiling ay the young kids infront of her.

"Ok Obachan/Kaachan."Naruto and Itachi replied together.

 **Inside Satsuki's room...**

Knock*

"Yo!"Naruto greeted with a grin.

"Naruto!"Satsuki scream and jump on Naruto.

"How are you Satsuki?!"Naruto asked to the raven hair girl.

"Well im fine, so what brought you here."Satsuki asked.

"Well me and Itachi came together but he went to the kitchen."Naruto replied."So where is Sasuke?"Naruto asked.

"Ohh! He is there on my bed."Satsuki pointed to where Sasuke was.

"Ohh!"Naruto exclaimed Walking towards Sasuke."Hey Sasuke! How are you."Naruto asked to the baby.

Sasuke just look at him.

 **End chapter**


	5. chapter 1

**Yo! Im back with chapter2.I hope you like it and yeah it had been a long time seens i wrote chapter1 but im done now with chapter2.HAVE F** **UN**

 **Age:**

 **Naruto-** **6**

 **Itachi-** **6**

 **Satsuki** **-6**

 **Natsumi-1**

 **Sasuke-1**

 **Minato-26**

 **Kushina-26**

 **\--I dont own Naruto--(but the story)**

"Normal speeches."

'Thoughts.'

 **"Demon/Summon talking."**

 **'Demon/Summon thoughts.'**

 **"Jetsu!"**

 **[Author note.]**

 **(Chapter 2)**

There was a young girl and boy playing in the park with sands, building a sand castle.

Suddenly the sand castle was destroyed by a naughty boy."Hey! why did you do that it took man hour to build it."shouted a fustrated Naruto.

"Hey guys! looked over here this kid is trying to scared me."all the 3 kids laughed naruto try to punch him but the leader block his fist."Dont try to even punching me kid or i will make you bleed."said the leader.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and im not scared of anyone."shouted naruto trying punch him again but the leader block his punch and the leader punched Naruto making him bleed from the nose.And the boy walked away.

Satsuki run towards Naruto to see weather he is alright or not."Are you alright Naru-kun."asked Satsuki feeling worried.

"Im find Satsuki-chan its just a nosebleed dont worry i will be alright soon."replied Naruto rubbing off the blood from his nose.

"Dont say you're find when someone punch you making your nosebleed."replied the fustrated Satsuki."Now come i will take you to kaa-san maybe he can help you."said Satsuki taking Naruto to her mom.

 **Somewhere in Konoha...**

"What 20,000 ryo, that is very costly."shouted the shocking man making everyone look at him.

"Sir! tell me if you are going to buy or leave."question the iron smith.

"Is their something special about that sword."pointing at the sword that he was going to buy.The iron smith noded.

"Yes! this sword is century old, it was made by an samurai between the war century ago and i also perfected it making the user to let his/her chakra flow into it and this sword was passed down from my family members and i dont have any family so i was thinking to sale it."answer the iron smith.

"That nothing special about it."he replied lazyly.

"And you can seal some of your chakra letting you use for later when you are out of chakra."answer again the smith.

"Okey! i will buy it."answer the young man giving his 20,000 ryo away to the smith wanted to cry but he controled it not to let his tears fall.

"What is your name young man."question the smith.

"Well my name is Ken Huzuka."making the iron smith noded his head up and down.

"Huzuka i think i heard a clan like that before."answer the smith.

"Okey than bye bye, i still need to do some shopping for tonights dinner."Ken walked away after waving his hand to the smith.He also took the sword an seal it away, he dont need the sword but he was searching for a student so that he could train him/her.

 **Back with Naruto...**

'What was all that about argueing simply.'thinking himself.

 **Flashback...**

"Naru-chan are feeling alright now."asked the woman.

"Yes Mikoto-obaasan."replied Naruto.

"Were you trying to be strong near Satsu-chan."asked the woman who is now identified as Mikoto grinning."Do you like her Naruto."asked Mikoto.

Naruto blushed little "No that guys destroyed my sand castle so i argue with them, thats all."replied Naruto blushing a little.

"Dont lie Naruto."replied Mikoto narowing her eyes at him."Dont worry when you grow up i will make you marry Satsu-chan... okey!"

 **Flashback end...**

When he was lost in his thought he bumped into a man.

"Hey kid! watch where you are walking... i nearly drop my things that i brought if not than i will have make you buyed."he muttered the last word so that only he can hear.

"Ehh! Sorry i was lost in my thought."

Naruto replied to the man who was tall around 6'2 he has a brown hair[ **A.N:His hairstyle is same as Zabuza hairstyle, dont forget it**.]and his eyes were brown same as his hair and he was wearing a dark blue Anbu pants and a long sleeves jaket and inside the jaket he was wearing a light blue T-shirt and he have a large and weird katana on his back and he was carrying some cup ramen and some vegetables for his dinner and fishes.

"What were you thinking of some... girl or."the man asked grinning at the boy who was shouting at him.

"No way im a pervert, i was just thinking about before." shouted Naruto his face was red.

"Then why are you blushing."asked the man again.

"Because you said...-"he was cut out went the man intrupted "Ok ok i get it, now tell me what is youe name kid."asked the man.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and im going to be the strongest shinobi dattabayo!"yelled the blond boy with a foxy grin fogetting about what happen before, well he never use his father last name because he hated him not that he want to kill him but because he forgot his own son."And what is your name mister."asked Naruto.

'Well i think he is the boy Kami-sama was talking about a blond hair, a whisker mark and a...orange jump suit.'he sweatdroped looking at the boy who is wearing an orange jumpsuit."Well my name is Ken.Ken Huzuka."replied the man now identified Ken.

"Ohh!"exclaimed Naruto.

"Want to come to my house Naruto..." He asked to the blond kid.

"Thank you but i have to-" he was cut off when the brown hair man pull him and allow him to carry some vegetables.

"Lets go Uzumaki-san!"exclaimed the man and started to walked.

 **15mins later...**

"Can we rest i'm very tired, you said that your home was near."Naruto asked who was sweating like anything.

"How are you going to be a strong if you are sweating after walking just for a mins."Ken told who was carrying vegetables and ramen for the dinner.

"Yeah but, im still a kid ypu should know that."replied the blond kid.

"We finally reach."Ken said.

' _finally_.Naruto thought breathing heavely.

 **5mins later...**

"Here is your ramen! you told me you like ramen right, so i thought you will like to eat it while i drink my tea."Ken said handing the ramen to Naruto.

"Thank you Ken-nii."thank the blond.

 **Flashback 12mins ago...**

"So Naruto what kind of food do you like."asked Ken.

"I like ramen ttebane." Naruto replied.

"So you like ramen huh!" said Ken smiling at the young blond."So Naruto, why do you want to be the strongest shinobi anything special about it."he asked.

 **Flashback end...**

"Okey if you want to be a shinobi i can train you."said the brown hair man with a cute smiling face.

"REALLY ARE YOU GOING TO TRAIN ME."Shouted the blond kid can say whether he was happy shock or etc.

"Relaxed kid! i just said if you want t-"he was cut out when the blond scream."Pleasepleaseplease! Please train me Ken-nii."

"Okey cheese i will train you just relaxed, meet me here tomarrow at 7 O'clock ok, now go home before your parent get mad its already 4:18 pm."

"Okey! bye Ken-nii, good night."then he waved off.

"Now he is gone, now i dont have any problem reading my book."he graped a book from under his bed and started reading the orange book and starting to giggled.

 **With Naruto...**

"I'm home." Naruto shouted.

But no one answered so he walked up to his room, but stop when he heard voices from outside.He walk to the dood that lead to outside.He saw his parents playing with 1 year old Natsumi, he saw them laughing and smiling, he also wanted to join them but they never see him they just ignoured him.

'When will they realise.'Naruto thought and walk to his room.

[ **A** **:N Cheese that was long then chapter 1.How was it?? did it go good or did it go bad, i was wondering about the coupled whom will i paired Naruto with.Yeah i know its NarutoXSatsuki but im going to paired with some more so.And can someone give me some ideas, and yeah i will start some romance after Naruto reach 15 years old.Well Satsuki is itachi twins dont forget it. Okey then ja ne.** ]

 **Pairing;**

 **1-Konan**

 **2-Sakura**

 **3-Ino**

 **4-Mei**

 **5-Temari**

 **6-Tayuya**

 **7-Natsumi(Naruto younger sister)**

 **8-** **Kurenei**

 **9-Anko**

 **10-Koyuki(Daimyo of land of spring)**

 **11-Yugito**

 **12-Samui**

 **13-Fu**

 **14-Fuuka**

 **15-** **Herem(your choice).**

 **Vote! And! REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 2

**Yo! Im back with chapter2.I hope you like it and yeah it had been a long time seens i wrote chapter1 but im done now with chapter2.HAVE F** **UN**

 **\--I dont own Naruto--(but the story)**

 **(Chapter 2)**

There was a young girl and boy playing in the park with sands, building a sand castle.

Suddenly the sand castle was destroyed by a naughty boy."Hey! why did you do that it took man hour to build it."shouted a fustrated Naruto.

"Hey guys! looked over here this kid is trying to scared me."all the 3 kids laughed naruto try to punch him but the leader block his fist."Dont try to even punching me kid or i will make you bleed."said the leader.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and im not scared of anyone."shouted naruto trying punch him again but the leader block his punch and the leader punched Naruto making him bleed from the nose.And the boy walked away.

Satsuki run towards Naruto to see weather he is alright or not."Are you alright Naru-kun."asked Satsuki feeling worried.

"Im find Satsuki-chan its just a nosebleed dont worry i will be alright soon."replied Naruto rubbing off the blood from his nose.

"Dont say you're find when someone punch you making your nosebleed."replied the fustrated Satsuki."Now come i will take you to kaa-san maybe he can help you."said Satsuki taking Naruto to her mom.

 **\--Somewhere in Konoha--**

"What 20,000 ryo, that is very costly."shouted the shocking man making everyone look at him.

"Sir! tell me if you are going to buy or leave."question the iron smith.

"Is their something special about that sword."pointing at the sword that he was going to buy.The iron smith noded.

"Yes! this sword is century old, it was made by an samurai between the war century ago and i also perfected it making the user to let his/her chakra flow into it and this sword was passed down from my family members and i dont have any family so i was thinking to sale it."answer the iron smith.

"That nothing special about it."he replied lazyly.

"And you can seal some of your chakra letting you use for later when you are out of chakra."answer again the smith.

"Okey! i will buy it."answer the young man giving his 20,000 ryo away to the smith wanted to cry but he controled it not to let his tears fall.

"What is your name young man."question the smith.

"Well my name is Ken Huzuka."making the iron smith noded his head up and down.

"Huzuka i think i heard a clan like that before."answer the smith.

"Okey than bye bye, i still need to do some shopping for tonights dinner."Ken walked away after waving his hand to the smith.He also took the sword an seal it away, he dont need the sword but he was searching for a student so that he could train him/her.

 **\--Back with Naruto--**

'What was all that about argueing simply.'thinking himself.

 **Flashback**

"Naru-chan are feeling alright now."asked the woman.

"Yes Mikoto-obaasan."replied Naruto.

"Were you trying to be strong near Satsu-chan."asked the woman who is now identified as Mikoto grinning."Do you like her Naruto."asked Mikoto.

Naruto blushed little "No that guys destroyed my sand castle so i argue with them, thats all."replied Naruto blushing a little.

"Dont lie Naruto."replied Mikoto narowing her eyes at him."Dont worry when you grow up i will make you marry Satsu-chan... okey!"

 **Flashback end**

When he was lost in his thought he bumped into a man.

"Hey kid! watch where you are walking... i nearly drop my things that i brought if not than i will have make you buyed."he whispered the last word so that only he can hear.

"Ehh! Sorry i was lost in my thought."

Naruto replied to the man who was tall around 6'7 he has a brown hair **(A.N:His hairstyle is same as Zabuza hairstyle, dont forget it)** and his eyes were brown same as his hair and he have a large and weird katana on his back and he was carrying some cup ramen and some vegetables for his dinner.

"What were you thinking, were you thinking of some... girl or."the man asked grinning at the boy who was shouting at him."No way im a pervert, i was just thinking about before." shouted Naruto his face was red.

"Then why are you blushing."asked the man again.

"Because you said...-"he was cut out went the man intrupted "Ok ok i get it, now tell me what is youe name kid."asked the man.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and im going to be the strongest shinobi dattabayo!"yelled the blond boy with a foxy grin fogetting about what happen before."And what is your name mister."asked Naruto.

"Well my name is Ken.Ken Huzuka."replied the man now identified Ken.

"Ohh!"exclaim Naruto.

"Want to come to my house Naruto..." He asked to the blond kid.

"Thank you but i have to-" he was cut off when the brown hair man pull him and allow him to carry some vegetables.

"Lets go Uzumaki-san!"exclaimed the man and started to walked.

 **\--15 mins later--**

"Can we rest i'm very tired, you said that your home was near."Naruto asked who was sweating like anything.

"How are you going to be a strong if you are sweating after walking just for a mins."Ken told who was carrying vegetables and ramen for the dinner.

"Yeah but, im still a kid ypu should know that."replied the blond kid.

"We finally reach."Ken said.

' _finally_.Naruto thought breathing heavely.

 **\--5 mins later--**

"Here is your ramen! you told me you like ramen right, so i thought you will like to eat it while i drink my tea."Ken said handing the ramen to Naruto.

"Thank you Ken-nii."thank the blond.

 **F** **lashback 12 mins ago--**

"So Naruto what kind of food do you like."asked Ken.

"I like ramen ttebane." Naruto replied.

"So you like ramen huh!" said Ken smiling at the young blond."So Naruto, why do you want to be the strongest shinobi anything special about it."he asked.

 **Flackblack end**

"Okey if you want to be a shinobi i can train you."said the brown hair man with a cute smiling face.

"REALLY ARE YOU GOING TO TRAIN ME."Shouted the blond kid can say whether he was happy shock or etc.

"Relaxed kid! i just said if you want t-"he was cut out when the blond scream."Pleasepleaseplease! Please train me Ken-nii."

"Okey cheese i will train you just relaxed, meet me here tomarrow at 7 O'clock ok, now go home before your parent get mad its already 4:18 pm."

"Okey! bye Ken-nii, good night."then he waved off.

"Now he is gone, now i dont have any problem reading my book."he graped a book from under his bed and started reading the orange book and starting to giggled.

 **(A** **:N Cheese that was long then chapter 1.How was it?? did it go good or did it go bad, i was wondering about the coupled whom will i paired Naruto with.Yeah i know its NarutoXSatsuki but im going to paired with some more so.And can someone give me some ideas, and yeah i will start some romance after Naruto reach 12 to 13 years old.Okey then ja ne.)**

 **Pairing;**

 **1-Konan**

 **2-Sakura**

 **3-Ino**

 **4-Mei**

 **5-Temari**

 **6-Tayuya**

 **7-Natsumi(Naruto younger sister)**

 **8-Izumi(fem Itachi)**

 **9-** **Herem(your choice).**

 **Vote! And! REVIEW.**


End file.
